One Night Drama
by Betty Lovegood
Summary: The only thing that can bring clarity to Sookie's situation is a night of passion with her big and hot new friend. Dirty stuff.


Collab with my dear friend **/DharkePhoenyx - **check out her stuff, she's awesome.

**Author note:**I absolutely loved that super sexy side of Alcide in 'Club Dead' – and TB Season 3. This is a one-shot that came up after reading the sixth chapter of that book. The parts in italics are the ones that are literally in the book.

**Disclaimer**: Charlaine Harris owns the Southern Vampire Mysteries series, Allan Ball owns True Blood and Joe, but Alcide owns me.

· - ·

**ONE NIGHT DRAMA**

_Alcide slammed the window shut and let the blinds back down._

_"No, there are lots of men who don't like me at all," I told him. He'd been easy to read that time, all right._

_He gave me an odd look. "Is that so?"_

_"Yes, it is."_

_"If you say so."_

_"Most people, regular people, that is... they think I'm nuts."_

_"Is that right?"_

_"Yes, that's right! And it makes them very nervous to have me serve them."_

_He began laughing, a reaction that was so far from what I had intended that I had no idea what to say next._

_He left the room, still more or less chuckling to himself._

I sat on the edge of my bed, thinking.

I could never date a human.

God knew I had tried, but I was too abnormal for them. Too different. And dating a vampire clearly didn't turn out so well. It was glorious while it lasted, though. I didn't have much hope for my relationship with Bill after all that had happened in the last few weeks, even considering that I was here right now because I had the intention of finding him alive, or... not dead again.

On the other hand, I liked Alcide, and he was neither human nor vampire. He seemed as attracted to me as I was to him. My mind immediately drifted to different appealing scenarios where I was with him. And that kiss from earlier...

Almost without realizing what I was doing, and before I could stop myself, I was outside of my room, walking through the hallway towards Alcide's master bedroom.

I briefly considered that it was an ungodly hour to disturb him before I told myself he would appreciate it later. We both would. I only felt a tiny bit of guilt about Bill, with him being held by a disturbingly awful dominatrix, but then I remembered about the pension and the fact that he was actually planning to leave me before Lorena tricked him.

I shook my head to rid myself of those thoughts, and knocked lightly on his door. I frowned when I heard a choked sound and then Alcide's muffled voice from behind the door, "just a second!"

I heard shuffled movement before the door opened ajar and Alcide's dark eyes widened when he registered me standing there. He stood blocking the door - I couldn't see past his neck and right arm, but I noticed he was still shirtless. I might have drooled a little. I had to tear my eyes away from his chest.

"Sookie," he said in a husky voice, and then cleared his throat. "Do you need anything?"

_Oh, I need something, all right_. So know I had a dirty mind that spoke for itself.

"I'm sorry to bother you, but uh... I couldn't sleep, and I thought—Oh! Were you asleep?" I think I was a convincing actress.

"Um, no. I was just... Um..."

He seemed lost for a moment and I picked up something from his brain, something he was trying to hide. I narrowed my eyes at him.

"What? What were you doing?"

"Nothing important, just get comfortable on the couch and I'll meet you there with a glass of milk... in a minute."

I raised my brow. Glass of milk on the couch? I was here, at his room door, and he was there putting the door between us and just seconds away from closing it shut in my face. _I shouldn't have turned him down before_.

"Sook—"

"Listen, I'm—" I interrupted us both by pushing the door further open, effectively revealing what he was hiding behind the door. Or, more precisely, what he couldn't hide underneath his drawstring pants.

"Oh," I managed to say.

"Yeah..."

Alcide moved to the side, and only then I raised my gazed to his face. He looked away, embarrassed, and sat down at the feet of his giant bed. One side was uncovered, and I wondered if it would still be warm.

"Look, I've been feeling..." He took a deep breath and scrubbed his face with his—rather large—hands, but kept his gaze on the carpet. "...pretty frustrated lately. With all that's happened with Debbie, the thing with my father and now you—"

"Alcide," I said softly before moving to sit beside him. I took one of his hands from his now slightly red face and held it on my knee. He was just _so_ warm. All the time.

He sighed sadly. With all he had been through lately, I had added fuel to the fire, first, when I rejected him, and now I had just intruded in his only choice to relieve the tension.

"I'm sorry. I understand how you feel," I said sympathetically. And did I understand! I was experiencing fantastic vampire sex for months until one day I wasn't.

"I know," Alcide said softly, disentangling his hand from mine and rubbing my bare knee. The pink nylon robe I was wearing wasn't hiding much skin at the moment. It was tiny.

I looked up into his intense green eyes. His slightly rough fingers drawing circles on my skin were distracting me from what his head was practically yelling at me at that point, but it wasn't like they were contradictory.

"It's late," he told me, and I hummed in response, still holding his gaze. "Why are you here?"

It took me a moment to register the question. I shook the haze from my brain and took a deep breath before I started answering.

"Just—" but he interrupted me by leaning closer and brushing his lips against mine. At first, we kissed softly, like we had earlier in the night, but soon the kiss turned steamy, tangled tongues and all that.

My hand went up to stroke his beautiful face, and his massaged my other knee before travelling up above my robe to my hip. He leaned further into the kiss, effectively pushing me back to lay on the bed. Alcide hooked his fingers on my robe's belt and tugged gently, but didn't untie it. Instead, he moved his mouth from mine and started peppering soft kisses along my jaw and neck, leaving me panting heavily and gasping for air.

"Why are you here, Sookie?" his voice rumbled silkily over my skin.

Usually, I was overwhelmed by other people's thoughts, but in that moment I was overwhelmed by my own.

"I'm not sure," I responded honestly. "But this feels good... right."

"Hmmm," he hummed appreciatively, giving my hip a gentle squeeze. "I love that you're not skinny."

I ran my hand down his chest and abdomen. He felt so hot, almost to the point of scalding.

"My temperature rises when I'm aroused. Like I'm almost afire with lust." He chuckled as if he had read my mind. I felt my insides melting from hearing that. To hear that he was excited by me was such an ego boost.

I lifted my leg over his hip and pressed my body closer to him. Now I _knew_ he was aroused, I could feel him. He hissed sexily when I rubbed myself against him, gently at first. He tugged at my belt again, opening up my robe some more.

I wasn't wearing a bra underneath. I wasn't still entirely exposed; he could just see the curve of my breasts. He buried his head in my neck and sniffed lightly. I felt the vibrations in his chest as he grumbled appreciatively.

He kissed me again, deep and lingering, as I put my palm flat against his waist and stroked with my thumb along the trail of light hair that disappeared inside his pants. He drew his hand from my neck slowly, down to where my robe covered my breasts, and uncovered it hesitantly, as if asking permission. I bit my lip and nodded. He wasn't rushing. A single finger touched my skin, barely brushing the swell of my breast and then circling it until his thumb teased the puckered nipple.

Alcide had stopped kissing me, and we were both looking at his hand on me. He sat up on one hand, hovering over me, and I relaxed, laying completely on my back. He massaged my breast before cradling it in his hot palm, and I watched as he leaned down and licked my nipple, my back arching into him, moaning in pleasure.

His fingers deftly removed my little robe, brushing against me, sending shivers along my spine, and my body pressed against him, shuddering in anticipation. I reached out and tugged his pants down, setting him free. He wasn't wearing underwear.

There he knelt on his knees, naked, big and proud. Alcide. All for me.

In a rush of boldness, I touched myself and felt my wetness. Seeing my actions, he growled and attacked my mouth again, his body blazing against mine, his fingers reaching down to join mine, my panties had somehow disappeared.

He whispered something in my ear before scraping his lips along my jaw, but I wasn't paying any attention. I caressed his back with my left hand and we both jerked when I reached down to wrap my fingers around him, pulling the same time he slid two fingers inside me.

We moved and pulled and stroked each other rhythmically until it became too much. I almost cried out when he pulled away from me. I peeked to see him reaching into his night table. The condom was out the wrapper, pinched between his fingers and rolled on before I could ask.

I held his gaze, feeling his delicious weight settle atop me. I held onto his shoulders, afraid to breathe. There was some slight pressure, I gripped his shoulders harder, my eyes widening as he filled me, hot, throbbing and delicious.

He didn't move, just stared down at me, a silent question in his eyes. I nodded and moved my hips, loving the feel of him inside me. I felt as if every worry had left my body, melting me in a deep shiny pool of happiness, lust and pleasure.

He was enjoying himself. His moans, growls and random monosyllables - 'yes', 'ah', 'oh' – tingled across my skin. Our bodies were slick and hot and every stroke he made kindled the fire deep inside me. His muscles coiled and bunched as his hands roamed all over my body, squeezing and rubbing. One large hand wrapped itself around my waist, pulling me closer to him, his fingers rubbing against my stomach where our lower bodies were joined, the other settled on my face, gently cupping my chin with his large fingers, his lips moving hotly against mine.

I glimpsed fleeting images of my face in ecstasy swam in his mind, his internal voice purring in satisfaction as he registered the flickering emotions on my face. He was proud that he was the reason for that, and he was happy I felt good.

I did feel good. He felt _really _good. I could feel my release building, my skin quivering in anticipation, tingling everywhere he touched me. His movements became more urgent and his lips moved from mine to my chest, his teeth scraping across my flushed skin, but not enough to draw blood.

It wasn't long before waves of pleasure took me out of my body for a minute. Alcide jerked and growled, my body tightening with him inside me. Heat spilled inside me, and my body vibrated, and I moaned as another wave of pleasure washed over me as I followed him over the edge.

We lay languidly on his bed for a while, with my head resting on his chest, comfortable with his hot and nude body against mine. I wanted to stay like that forever. And with that thought in my mind I fell asleep.

· - ·

_The next morning, Alcide was already gone when I got up. Construction and surveying people get going early, naturally._

_There was a note propped up on the coffeepot. I squinted at the tiny printing._

_**"Running errands. Make yourself at home. I'll be back in the afternoon."**_

_For a minute I felt disappointed and deflated. Then I got a hold of myself. It wasn't like he'd called me up and scheduled this as a romantic weekend, or like we really knew each other. Alcide had had my company foisted on him. _

He said he'd been frustrated, and I said I understood. Now that I thought about it, everything that happened last night seemed more like an arrangement. A scratch of an itch? But if I had to be honest with myself, it had changed everything, from the way I felt about Alcide to the way I felt about this whole plan of rescuing Bill.


End file.
